It started with an annoying tapping
by Gregorasaur
Summary: Draco has an urge, will the urge accept? Or will she turn the great slytherin sex god down?
1. The urge that felt the need to be filled

She sat by the desk, drumming her fingers on the it. The small noise got louder and louder until it annoyed Malfoy to the point of oblivion. His silvery eyes flickered over to see her reading Hogwarts: A history again. How annoying one female creature can be he thought. Surely she knows what she does to everyone with her stupid know-it-all mind and her tendency to tap any surface near her. Why was he even in the library when he could be pleasuring who knows how many delectable girls? He pondered that for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he didn't want Pansy interrupting his 'hobbies' again. Last time she had moped for a whole week. Draco continued to watch the girl drumming her fingers. His eyes grazed over her ample bosom and her shapely thighs. Oh how he'd love to have them wrapped around him while he repeatedly thrust his man- Wait, stop right there Draco. You can't think about her like that. Anyone else is fine but this girl is off limits. But...think about how tight she'd be, how it would feel to take the bitch's virginity and feel her scream your- No. That is most certainly NOT allowed. Despite his argumentative mind he decided to speak to her. Then maybe she'd stop that awful tapping.

"Granger." He spoke harshly, his voice practically growling her name. He watched as she looked up, her frizzy hair fluttering about her small face framing her beautiful chocolate, brown eyes.

"...Go away Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your stupid games." She mumbled a bit, seeming slightly tired to Draco. Well he'd soon fix that. No, no he wouldn't. A frown appeared on his face, his brow furrowing.

"You are very dismissive Granger, I merely came to ask you to stop that horrid tapping but it seems as though my presence has fixed that." He smirked, a trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Your presence only disgusts me Malfoy, don't flatter yourself." She smiled, happy with her comeback, yet he still didn't go away. In fact it backfired and he sat down, facing the back of the chair to her and leaning against it, his eyes staying fixed on her.

"Then I think I'll stay for a while then Granger, just to make sure you don't start that stupid tapping again." Images kept flashing through his mind. Dirty images of the mudblood moaning in ecstasy while he thrust deep into her. These very same images had been haunting his dreams for days. He didn't like her. He hated her. He just wanted to fill her up, just once. Or maybe a few times, but not for love. He had to try didn't he?


	2. Proposition

She felt slightly unnerved by the hungry look Malfoy was giving her. _Such an annoying git, he deserves to be brought down a peg or two_. But of course, her insults would never get to the Slytherin 'prince' as Pansy had called him one too many times. _Why doesn't Pansy leave him alone?_ _It's so obvious he's interested in someone with intellect not a mindless bimbo. No wait, why should I care? He's a bastard and he doesn't deserve anyone, especially someone who knows what they're doing._ A small sigh escaped her as she thought about how Ron treated her. Just last week he had declared undying love for her but this morning he had been sucking Lavenders face off. Of course she couldn't blame him. Hermione was the renowned bookworm. And guess what other defining feature comes with most bookworms. They don't put out unless it's their dream guy. Someone like the princes from the books that everyone has read about at least once. All this time her eyes had been on the table she hadn't noticed Draco physically battling his sudden urge.

_God, if she keeps doing that thing with her hair I'm gonna flip. Oh Christ not again!_ She gently pushed back the hair on her face, revealing a strip of creamy, perfect skin. _I wonder where else that creamy skin is... STOP! You're being fucking suggestive with YOURSELF Draco. Do you see what this girl is doing to you? Just because she may have become slightly- a lot- fine a lot more attractive recently does not mean you have to try and shag her. But evidently it's no use because you're still picturing her riding you. Fine, go for it, you will be turned down and your dignity will be forever lost._

"Granger." His voice was somewhat husky from trying to hide his arousal.

Her whole body shifted as she looked up, he had obviously interrupted one of her long thoughts. Not that he'd been watching her have many since the start of the year. Of course not.

"What Malfoy, what could you possibly want?" A hint of annoyance showed in her voice. He obviously interrupted a thought about the Weasel. Why the hell would she think about him when she has a perfectly good fantasy sitting right in front of her?

It took all of his restraint not to say, 'to shag your fucking brains out on this goddamn table,' but he managed to do it. In fact he was quite surprised at his answer.

"Has Weasel upset you again?" Her eyebrows almost disappeared into her bushy, brown hair. Why was he concerned with her love life? Well, you can't call it a love life when you haven't even had the first one.

"Um, yeah but...Why do you care?" She hesitated, wanting to start on a rant about how he insults her all the time so why would he ever want to know about her problems? She wanted to take out all her anger on him at that particular moment in time, just because he was an easy target. But she managed to stop herself.

"Because I do, someone like you shouldn't be mistreated. Especially by a person you trust." _Ahh I see Draco, we're trying to get on her good side. Sympathy is the best way to get into a girls panties as Blaize always says._

Once again Hermione's eyebrows rose very high. Her mouth opened into a perfect 'o' that Draco wanted to cram full with his dick. _Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ. Jesus fucking Christ._

Hermione's mind was ticking, why was he being nice? It took her a full 15 seconds but it finally clicked. A sly smile played on her lips as she stared into Draco's, cleverly hidden, lust-filled eyes. Maybe she could finally gain something from Malfoy. She could definitely use a way to make Ron angry and she could be sure she'd lose her 'good girl' reputation.

She was going to let Malfoy have what he wanted and at the same time use him to her fill. Yes that was meant to be suggestive.

"Malfoy, I may have an answer to your problem." His eyes widened. He was in a trap and he didn't know it yet.

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter so I'd love it if someone could review this. Maybe even a group of people. I think I might have gone off of the characters that I wanted but if you think it's good then I'll keep it Please revieeewwwww! **


	3. A start to the secret

Draco sauntered along the winding corridors, winking at whatever female happened to pass him. He felt good. He hadn't felt this good in a while. In fact he hadn't felt this good since his father was carted off to Azkaban. But this feeling lasted, that one had been a moment of pure joy. His tie hung loose on his neck, swinging minutely across his chest as he moved the knot just under his buttons. Surprisingly, today he only had 2 buttons undone; usually he had 3 or 4 to entice girls. A small smirk started to play on his lips. He'd finished off all the Slytherin girls halfway through last year. Hufflepuff was done too, leaving half of Gryffindor and about a tenth of Ravenclaw. He'd get through them faster if Granger let him tell their secret. The secret that she had agreed to last Thursday...

"_**Malfoy, I may have an answer to your problems." Draco's eyes widened. Oh for fucks sake, she had already figured out his plan. Shit, don't show surprise, maybe she's talking about something else.**_

_**Hermione could see the emotions flickering across his face. Suppressing a giggle she went on,**_

"_**I know exactly what you want Draco." Her husky voice aroused the Slytherin even more. She'd dragged out his name, producing a sound Draco had never even thought she could produce. Fuck, a highly arousing sentence just came out of the bookworm. He almost choked when she said her next sentence.**_

"_**I want it too Draco." Her slight smile turned into an obvious one when she saw him splutter. Who'd have thought she could render Malfoy speechless. Well except that time when she'd punched him. That'd made him run off like a little girl. But somehow she figured if she punched him now he wouldn't run, he'd slam her against the table and take her innocence away. A strange feeling developed in her stomach and she felt her panties get a little wet. Hermione Granger was getting off to Draco Malfoy! How funny.**_

_**Draco stared intently at her, eventually catching her eye. They stared at each other for a while, Hermione didn't even notice how close Draco had got before he had his lips on hers. It took her a second to respond, her hands latching around his neck. He lifted her quickly, shifting so that she could partially lay on him while sitting on his lap. As the kiss deepened Hermione pressed her body to Draco, her chest pressing hard against him. He groaned gently into her throat, clawing at her waist. His hard-on shoved against her crotch making a raspy moan escape from the two. Suddenly, Draco's lips were against Hermione's ear, nibbling and licking. She rubbed against him, earning a tighter hold on her waist.**_

"_**Granger. I'm going to ruin you." His sexy whisper made Hermione want him even more. She moved her hands from his neck, grabbing his tie.**_

"_**Prove it, bastard." The smirk plastered on her face was soon wiped away when Draco threw her against the bookcases. It was lucky they were in the restricted section where no-one ever ventures. She writhed against him as one of his hands worked on her shirt and the other travelled to her panties. A loud moan filled the air as Draco started to suck on her peachy nipples and rubbed her clit gently with his index finger. Her quivering body felt weak against him, she couldn't believe she was doing this with Malfoy of all people!**_

_**Just as he hit the right spot she moaned, "Malfoy...Malfoy! I think I'm gonna cum." He smirked, looking intently at her fluttery, brown eyes as he worked relentlessly.**_

"_**Come on then Granger. Cum for me. And say my name while you're doing it." He added the last part as a growl, almost a demand. She clawed at his shoulders as he slipped a finger in, pumping it into her quickly. He seemed to want her release almost as much as she did.**_

"_**Aaah, nmmh, Draco! Oh god! DRACO!" Her screams were muffled by his smooth lips. She panted into his mouth, making him grin. She shoved him off, holding him at arm's length. Her eyes were practically watering with arousal and her voice was a half moan.**_

"_**Malfoy, fuck me right now." Her bossy nature made the words so much sexier so naturally Draco was happy to oblige. Her hands ran over his shirt, ripping it open to reveal his muscular form. Of course, this was to be expected from an avid quidditch player. His arms were also muscled but not over the top. He was the perfect amount of build for Hermione. The sweet sound of a zipper caught her attention so she decided to rip her eyes from his chest to latch onto the hard length he was pulling out from his silky boxers. He quickly discarded her white, cotton panties and moved in close. His eyes flashed up to hers. Was he checking if she was ok with this? Didn't she just-OH GOD! He had thrust into her quickly, but gently at the same time. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to drown out the pain. A loud groan emitted from Draco and Hermione had realised he stopped. He'd stopped so that she wouldn't be in pain. Her eyes opened and she slowly looked up at him. This was where things got real. Fucking in a library with her shirt open and a skirt only just covering the very edge of her thighs. Hermione giggled internally, finally realising the reality of the situation. Eventually she started to grind against him, showing him that she was fine now. The next –god knows how many- minutes blurred into a mixture of hard and deep thrusting, groaning and rather loud moans. When they were both at their peak Hermione shouted Draco and Draco murmured Hermione. She flopped against him, her bushy hair covering her face. He started to say something and set her down on the seat again so she looked up to see him casting a spell on her.**_

"_**What was that?" The bright light was pink and confusing, why was he casting a spell at such a time?**_

"_**Contraceptive..." He pulled up his boxers and trousers, his eyes looking at her the whole time. A smile then started to play on his lips and he opened his mouth.**_

"_**I expect this will happen again from your screams." She scoffed lightly, trying to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks.**_

_Finally! _He pushed the large brown door open, slipping in quickly making sure he couldn't be seen. As he turned around he could hear a female humming sound coming from around the corner. Following the sound, he made sure he couldn't be heard and came across a scene unlike any of his fantasies. Granger was laid on the bed reaching '_Witches weekly'_ in a red polo shirt and a denim skirt. From Draco's view he could just about see the black lace panties she was wearing so he could only guess she wore a matching bra. His happy mood was boosted as he walked towards her.

"We meet again Granger." She looked up, her wide, chocolatey brown eyes smouldering.

"Thank the gods." She rolled her eyes at his wide smirk. Why did she have to choose an arrogant Slytherin for this job. Anyone would have fit the part.

Yet somewhere in her she knew that wasn't true. She knew that no-one could make her infuriated and happy at the same time like Draco did.

**I kind of went off character again...Oh well! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can! Reviewssss pleeeaaassseee! Thanks for the ones so far, they've made me a little more confident.**


	4. Theory potions?

The soothing sound of rustling pages filled the potions class. Hermione felt at peace until it was broken by Harry being hit over the head with a book.

"I said 394 NOT 69 Mr. Potter." Professor Snape's dull voice rang out, disrupting Hermione's thinking time. Everyone, but Hermione, were annoyed because this was one of their only theory potions lessons. The reason for this was that SOMEONE (namely Hermione and Draco) had messed up the potions classroom the day before so there wasn't enough time to clean up a practical room. At the time Draco had sniggered and Hermione had had to hold in her laughter as the potions master lectured on. Eventually, Draco had gotten bored of the theory lesson and decided to bother Hermione. His eyes bore into the side of her head as he tried to infiltrate her mind. As soon as he had entered successfully Hermione had internally panicked, trying to push him out again.

"What the HELL are you doing in MY mind Malfoy!" If only they were in the room alone, she would have hit him so hard...

"I'm bored, entertain me bitch." He chuckled at her expression. He knew she didn't like being ordered about and especially didn't like being called wench, bitch, woman or anything that implied he had ownership over her.

A growl erupted into her mind, overpowering Draco.  
"GET OUT! RIGHT NOW! Or so help me Draco, I'll end this little agreement we have going." She smirked, thinking she had cornered the sly git.

"Oh well, that'll be your loss then won't it? I mean, I can get anyone I want. But you need me specifically to fulfil this 'job' you want done." She froze. _Oh shit, he's not like Ron. He's not as dependent. He doesn't need me._ The last thought made a sudden burst of pain appear in her. She shunned it away, gathering her bearings again.

"No I can get anyone I'd like to upset Ron. You were just at the right place and at the right time." She knew she was lying, she knew he knew it too. She just hoped he would ignore it for her dignities sake. She needed Draco because he would upset Ron the most, plus he'd probably make Ginny jealous as she always went on about how perfect his body was. She even admitted, during a late night girly sleepover, that she had fantasised about him once or twice. In fact, Hermione was sure that her 'relationship' with Draco Malfoy would have an effect on a lot of people. She'd earn a new reputation and people would finally have some sort of respect for her. Maybe they wouldn't come to her every day for help with her homework.

"You know what, if you won't entertain me then I'll make you entertain me." An evil grin spread across his face as he projected the sexy images of her under him, on top of him, crawling towards him, wherever he had seen her in a compromising position was now filling Hermione's mind. And he could tell he was turning her on. During Professor Snape's potions lesson Draco Malfoy was turning Granger on. Who'd have thought it...

**It's a bit shorter this time I think, finally. I kept dragging on the chapters by accident. I promise next time the chapter will be a lot better, this was a bit rushed but I wanted to update the story. Bye guys!**


	5. It all comes out

Ron was frozen in the middle of the room. He'd walked in on something he'd rather not have. Harry followed him in, stopping dead just in front of him. Hermione froze and Draco looked like he was going to kill something.

"Oh fuck." Hermione cursed, adjusting the duvet so that she could put her clothes back on. It was just getting to the good part when they had walked in. She couldn't help but almost giggle at their expressions. Ron looked horrified and Harry just looked like he'd died.

"You an- What have I- Why is this..." Ron trailed off, shuffling uncomfortably on his little spot. Draco had managed to get his trousers and boxers on by now so he stood up, grabbing his shirt from a chair. A loud breath filled the room. Obviously Harry had forgotten to breathe. Hermione smoothed out her skirt, walking a few steps away from the bed.

"Ok, you get 5 questions between you. Go." Hermione had thought this moment through but she hadn't thought she would be this prepared. Ron widened his eyes and Harry began to breathe like a woman in labour.

"When did this start?" Ron managed to choke out a sentence, glaring at Draco while he did it.

"Just after I'd seen you with Lavender." Hermione looked down at her feet, feeling suddenly embarrassed that she'd used Draco as an attack on Ron. Draco tied up his tie, flopping back down on the bed prepared for a long argument with Potter and Weasel.

"Oh. Is that why?" Hermione just nodded in response, sitting on the bed again next to Draco. This made Harry tense up and Ron seem more frantic.

"Why Malfoy?" Harry practically spat his name, giving him a death glare as he finished. Now it was Draco's turn to be offended.

"You should be happy it was me Potter and not Weasel or Crabbe and Goyle." Draco gave a little smirk at Weasel which earned a slight smile off of Hermione.

"Mione, he's the worst, you hate him. Why the hell would you pick such an arrogant git? And that does NOT count as one of our questions." Ron seemed to come out of his shell, seeming angrier than anyone had ever seen him. Hermione had wanted this reaction and she felt pleased that she had got it. She didn't expect to feel upset that they were insulting Draco however. She immediately felt she had to put up a defence but Draco beat her to it.

"Obviously she doesn't hate me now, in fact I think she's grown to like me, in a way more than a friend, and I doubt I'm the worst compared to you from what I've heard." Draco gave a pointed look at Ron which made Ron turn red with anger. He stormed from the room, leaving Draco, Hermione and a very awkward Harry. Harry cleared his throat and looked at Hermione.

"If you hurt her Malfoy, I will be the one to chop off your balls and feed them to you, ok?" Harry watched Hermione the whole time and when he saw the corners of her mouth curve up he left without even a glance at the person he had just threatened.

"Well that went surprisingly well." Hermione let out a sigh of relief and leant into Draco's arm.

"Yeah but now we have to figure out exactly what this is and decide how to deal with the school." Draco grimaced while saying his words, he obviously knew the kind of crap he was going to get from muggle hating Slytherins.  
Maybe he was okay with that...

**Another update for you, pleeeaaasseee review all of my work if you read it guys! **


	6. Message!

**Ok just a message, unless any of you want me to carry on with this story I think I'm done! Please review, and tell me what kind of story you want next! Thanks for reading this and if you have reviewed any of my stories I really appreciate it.**


	7. Is unity all bad?

**Urm okay..I'll do another few chapters. I'm not sure if I want the cliché happy dramione...But hopefully I'll end it well!**

Draco clicked his tongue, feeling eyes of judgement falling on him and a certain other. Eventually he chanced a glance at Blaise, which was not a good idea because he was busy trying to wink suggestively at both Draco and that certain other. Pansy let out her 3rd scream of enragement. She stomped over to Draco for the 6th time and stared at him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? MERLINS FUCKING GREY BALLSACK DRACO! A BASTARDFUCK MUDBLOOD?" For about 20 seconds all Draco could see was red but when he returned to normal colour Pansy was cowering away from him with a hand clutched against her cheek and her eye and Hermione was nursing a bleeding, swollen lip.  
Harry and Ron still seemed in shock about the whole situation but Harry was more in favour of it now. Luna had clapped happily and Ginny had just gaped at Hermione when she had said what she and Malfoy had been getting up to. Neville had choked, and was still struggling to grasp the whole concept. All of the above reactions had amused Draco so he decided he could live with the whispers and the stares.

Although they had told their friends about their agreement they still weren't sure what exactly they were to one another. Both, obviously, liked each other but they wouldn't admit it. Draco for fear of being 'uncool' and Hermione was scared of being rejected.

The teachers had taken the whole thing happily, every single one claiming they saw this happening. Professor Trelawny claimed they could have 'cut the sexual tension.' This made the lessons go smoother as the teachers just shunned off any comments about Draco and Hermione's relationship.

Yet, after a whole day of struggling, Hermione still seemed to reject the idea of it having been outed in the great hall.

"I don't like the way we told everyone" She moaned to her friends, Draco and his friends in the library. They decided this would be an appropriate place for them to meet because Hermione could think better here. Apparently.

"It's done now so get over it" Everyone was momentarily taken aback by Harrys answer. They had expected him to be more upset about the idea of his arch enemy and his best friend shagging in several parts of the castle. In fact, probably places he had sat or leaned against.

"Potty- I mean Potter is right Mione, whats done is done." Draco gave her a soft smile and beckoned her closer to him so that he could wrap his strong hands around her curvy waist and throw her against the-

"DON'T CALL HER MIONE YOU RATTY FERRETY RAT!" Ron leaped from his seat, snarling at Draco and Ginny sided with her brother. She glanced at her side, believing Harry would be there, only to see it was empty and Harry was standing with Hermione and Draco.

"Excellent comeback dumbshit. Please do try again when you have better ones." Draco smirked, Hermione mirrored him, Blaise and Harry had to fight back chuckles when Astoria let out a high pitched giggle and Daphne followed after. Ron stormed out followed by Ginny and almost made Luna fall backwards in his rush to leave. She quickly righted herself and floated over to the sniggering group.

"What did I miss?" This only made the group fall into a loud roar of laughter that was quieted by Madam Pince's loud 'SHHHHHHH.'

Would the unity be so bad after all?

**There you are guys! Another chapter. I think I'll finish when I have 10 or 12. I like even numbers...**


	8. Final message?

**I really do think this is finished because I've got all sorts of tests and I can't think of a good enough storyline to continue with. I thought maybe Ron could go crazy but thats typical, and I didn't want it to end up as a typical romance. Unless anyone really thinks this is an awful ending and they would rather have a 'and then they woke up from the dream' ending than that one then I'll finish off in another 1 or 2 chapters but..I think it's done.**

**Thank you for your reviews :) I really hope you liked this story.**


	9. Kids

10 years later...

A pen was gently tapping on the desk. Draco Malfoy had a sudden sense of deja-vu and smiled to himself as he glanced up at his wife. Her stomach was preventing her from leaning forward properly so she was craning her neck towards the book she was reading, 'A Hogwarts History.' Typical. He slowly rose to his feet making his way to her large, oak desk. He crept behind her and leaned forward close to her ear.

"Granger" He growled. He could see the very edge of her grin before she composed herself.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said in a high tone, very like in her school days. She turned around to face him, her face a mixture of disgust and hatred. Draco fought back the urge to chuckle.

"Guess." He smirked at her, settling himself on the table in front of her. Hermione couldn't keep up the act and burst into a fit of giggles setting Draco off.

"That was just like in the library at Hogwarts!" Suddenly a door slammed, cutting off the couples fun.

"MUM! CLAUDIA STOLE MY BARBIE!"

"SHUT-UP IMBECILE!"

"MUM! CLAUDIA STOLE MY BARBIE AND SCORPIUS TOLD ME TO SHUT-UP!"

"Sorry about this. SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and slowly hobbled to her feet. As she waddled to the door she shouted,"SCORPIUS, JUST BECAUSE TEDDY, HUGO AND ROXANNE ARE OVER DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SWEAR AT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

Draco chuckled and made his way to the front entrance, expecting guests anytime soon. There was a short rap on the door and Draco opened it to reveal a sullen Ron Weasel, a giggling Lavender, several teenagers who were slowly edging into the doorway and 3 happy couples smiling at Draco.

"Welcome, your children have been such angels." Harry chuckled at Draco's obviously put on sickly sweet voice.

"SCORPIUS YOU WILL APOLOGISE TO YOUR SISTER RIGHT NOW!"

"No mother, I will NEVER apologise." Scorpius walked into the room at that moment, followed by two other adolescents. He scowled at Draco and Draco just chuckled at him.

"I'm not sticking up for you." With one final glare at his parents, Scorpius left the manor with the other teens. As soon as the door closed Hermione beamed at her friends and beckoned them in.  
All was well.

**I may have stolen a certain something. But that is the finished story. I don't think I'll do another, I may do a story like that or maybe some of you could give me your ideas. That would be MUCH MUCH appreciated.**


End file.
